This invention relates in general to motor-powered bicycles, and in particular to apparatus for converting a conventional bicycle to motorized operation.
Although bicycles and motorcycles have long been available as alternate modes of transportation in place of the automobile, the increasing cost and possible scarcity of hydrocarbon fuels are compounding the difficulty of operating an automobile and are making alternatives more attractive to many people. While the automobile remains the vehicle of choice for most medium and long range personal travel, many people are turning to relatively economical forms of transportation for relatively short-range travel such as commuting, shopping, and neighborhood visits. Motorcycles and their relatively lightweight counterpart, the mo-ped, are relatively economical to operate and provide popular alternatives to the automobile, although those vehicles can be relatively expensive to purchase.
The conventional bicycle is, for many people, another favored form of alternative transportation, although hilly terrain or long distances may place the bicycle beyond the practical use of many persons lacking the necessary stamina or endurance. Even where the terrain is relatively flat, the conventional bicycle may still be impractical for those who, because of age or infirmity, are simply unable to pedal any great distance without overtaxing themselves.
While it has been known in the art to convert or modify an existing pedal-powered bicycle to motorized operation, certain problems have been associated with prior-art apparatus for that purpose. Generally speaking, motorized bicycle conversions of the prior art have required either substantial modification to the bicycle structure itself, or have required special-purpose engines designed specifically to fit the purpose. Motor bike conversion apparatus of the kind requiring bicycle modification frequently renders the bicycle unfit for its original utility, so that the bicycle cannot readily be re-converted back to its original non-motorized state without making expensive repairs. Furthermore, such motorized conversion apparatus is typically expensive and time-consuming to install, and installing such conversion apparatus is usually well beyond the abilities of the average casual mechanic.
The motorized bicycle conversion kits requiring motors or engines of special design, for example, engines that fit within the bicycle frame, tend to be relatively expensive inasmuch as the special-design engine is usually available from only a single source and cannot be used for another purpose. Moreover, such conversion apparatus frequently is usable only with boys'-style bicycles, and not with bicycles traditionally styled for girls or women and lacking a frame member extending between the bicycle seat post and the fork-supporting tube.